


Bunny of the Sea

by PriestessOfNox



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfNox/pseuds/PriestessOfNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kotetsu, forced to retire from the police force, takes a live in job at the Apollon Park Zoo. But what kind of job requires a live in security job at a zoo? Merman!Barnaby. Slash/Yaoi Barnaby/Kotetsu. Inspired by Merman!Barnaby fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my chapters vary in size and my earlier chapters tend to be shorter since not as much happens in them yet so please be patient with me.
> 
> The fanart that inspired this story:  
> On pixiv: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=35018245 Images 15 and 16  
> You will need a pixiv account to view all of the above and you get to see the artists’ other wonderful art. :D

Kotetsu looked at the address in his hand and turned in circles several times until he spotted the statue of the roaring winged lion and headed for it. This would be Kotetsu's third job interview this morning and hopefully it would be the one to go right; his former coworker and friend Ben had even recommended him for this one so that had to mean something.

Finally finding the entrance it took Kotetsu by surprise when he found Apollon Park was actually a zoo. Why would a zoo need a live in security guard?

Still a job was a job at that point and he should learn the details of it before he dismissed it. He went in and had to sign several papers before they would even interview him. The confidentiality agreement was particularly puzzling but he would find out soon enough.

It was a man with gray high, slightly lighter on top then it was the sides, in a suit that looked more like an executive then the manager of a zoo that came out to interview him. Right off the bat the interview was different than any Kotetsu had heard before. Instead of work history and why he left his previous job he was asked about mythology and fairy tales. The owner, Mr. Lloyds, seemed pleased with his knowledge of the subjects and, for some reason, even more pleased to learn that Kotetsu had a daughter.

"I think you'd do nicely, especially with Mr. Jackson's glowing recommendation of you," Mr. Lloyds nodded to himself and stood. "Let me show you what you'd be guarding."

"Guarding," Kotetsu followed him. "Wouldn't I just be patrolling around the zoo?"

"Oh no," Lloyds suggested to men in yellow uniforms as they walked through the zoo past the numerous cages and enclosures, "We have professional security guards for that."

"Then why do you need me?" Kotetsu almost stopped walking when he saw the sign pointing towards the tigers but shook his head and speed a little to keep up with Lloyds.

"Your police record, despite some property damage fees, spoke very highly of you. Plus you're good with animals; you never had to call animal control no matter how vicious the animal," Lloyds seemed to be avoiding answering the question, using a security card to get them into a large unlabeled building.

Kotetsu shrugged, looking around to try to take in as much detail as possible. The building was obviously new, still having the smell of fresh paints, and didn't have much in it yet but he could hear water. "Animals like me."

"Good because what we want you to guard is a vindictive little thing," Lloyd used his security card to open another door.

This new room immediately struck Kotetsu was very blue. As he walked in he realized the ground was blue tiles and the walls were painted to look like the ocean but, more importantly, there was a giant aquarium in front of him, maybe big enough for a whale.

Though he couldn't put his finger on why, Kotetsu rushed forward and raises his hands onto glass as he peered in. The ground of the tank looked like the bottom of the sea, at least in cartoons. It was full of sand but no plant life; barren and empty.

Then something caught Kotetsu's eye, something golden among all the blue.

In the corner, huddled where there wasn't any glass, was a blonde beauty. Though he was too far away to know for certain he swore emerald eyes were gazing out in his general direction.

But this person wasn't wearing any diving gear, how could they breath, let along stand the pressure of so much water.

The beauty moved a bit and Kotetsy finally noticed the tail.

"A mermaid?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"A merman actually," Lloyds corrected, tugging on the back of Kotetsu's vest to pull him away from the glass.

"But," Kotetsu wanted to stare Lloyds down for answers but he couldn't tare his eyes away from the creature that should not exist but clearly did. His brain was being uncooperative and could only form one question; "How?"

"A fishing vessel found him in their nets after they got to port, the poor thing was only half in water the whole time and was seriously hydrated," Lloyds didn't sound that concerned. "They don't know where they picked him up from and he doesn't seem to speak any human languages. There was, of course, a bidding war but our owner, Mr. Maverick, won in the end and brought him here."

Though he was listening Kotetsu was still staring at the merman. He owned a fish when he was a kid and remembered its scales being shiny. This merman's tail looked dull and though Kotetsu didn't know the norms for a merman this merman's human torso looked underweight, skin pale and eyes sunken in.

"Why didn't they let him go?" Kotetsu finally looked at Lloyds.

Lloyds looked at him a moment, then shook his head. "You must be kidding Mr. Kaburagi. This merman is a tremendous find; historically and monetarily. Besides, like I said, they didn't know where he came from so they could have been releasing him to his death."

"He looks sick," Kotetsu argued.

"He's getting used to a stranger new environment and I'm sure we're strange to him as well. Once he adjusts I'm sure he'll start eating," Lloyds assured. "Do you want the job or not?"

Kotetsu hesitated but remembered his three failed interviews and his daughter. "Where would I be staying?"

On the other side of the tank was a large room that looked like it was originally meant for storage but then converted into living quarters. There was already a bed and some basic furniture along with a bathroom attached to the side and a small kitchenette on the far end. There were two things off about it though.

"There's no room here for my daughter," Kotetsu pointed out the obvious.

"She wouldn't be living here with you," Lloyds made his statement seem obvious as well.

"But before you seemed pleased that I had a daughter," Kotetsu protested.

"I was pleased to hear you both lived with your mother," Lloyds corrected.

"So you expect me to leave her alone with my mother and never see her?"

"You'd have off days and as an employee she could come here to see you and the rest of the zoo whenever she wanted for free."

As little as Kotetsu wanted the job before, he wanted it even less now. But he kept thinking of the three failed interviews of that day and all the ones before it since he had to leave the police force. Yet he still had to point out something else.

"Why is there a window to the tank in here?"

"You'd be hired to guard the merman 24/7, with the exception of your off days of course. What good would it be to have you here if you can't see him?"

"But won't people be able to look in here?" Kotetsu felt himself blush. He was a bit of a slob when left to his own devices and he often forgot to bring his clothes with him into the bathroom when he showered.

"We haven't advertised our find to the public yet and we won't be opening his aquarium for some time Mr. Kaburagi, but before we did we would put up some curtains for you," Lloyds assured him. "But before that we have to get the merman healthy and then train him."

"Train," Kotetsu barley kept himself from screeching. He was not signing up for some sort of animal act; the merman was too human for them to expect him to jump through any sort of hoops or any other sort of tricks.

Lloyds looked at him a moment, then scratched his chin. "Perhaps train is the wrong word? We just want to make sure he's safe around people."

"Why wouldn't he be safe?" Kotetsu questioned.

"He's tried to drown two of our researchers," Lloyds said flatly. "He's also bitten and shocked anyone who's gotten close to him above water."

"Shocked?" Kotetsu didn't know how that was possible. Then again he was still having a hard time with the fact that there was a merman on the other side of the very thick glass.

"Dr. Saito believes that merpeople, or at least this particular merman, have a natural current to them much like an electric eels. This one makes any sort of electric security system useless, one of the reasons we need you."

The whole thing still didn't really sit right with Kotetsu but he didn't have many options at this time. He looked out at the merman whom hadn't moved from his corner and sighed.

"When can I start?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kotetsu's daughter, Kaede, was not happy with him about his new job. Or rather about the living situation that came with his job. He tried to reason and explain it to her without telling her about the merman, he had signed a contract saying he couldn't tell anyone, but she only yelled at him and then turned to an even worse tactic; ignoring him.

Though his mother, Anju, said she understood Kotetsu didn't believe her. She kept talking about other jobs that he'd already been rejected for that he could make another attempt at. He suspected she was also the one unpacking his things when he wasn't looking since Kaede had taken to her room besides for meals.

The night before he would move over to his room next to the merman's tank Kotetsu sat outside Kaede's room and apologized, talking to her late into the night even though she never responded. In the morning, despite the fact that she tripped over him after he had fallen asleep there, she still hugged him goodbye when he left with a drawing she made him and about a week's worth of lunches prepared by his mother. He promised to call every night after supper before they went to bed and was on his way.

After Kotetsu moved his couple of boxes into his makeshift apartment, and found a magnet to hang Kaede's picture onto the fridge with, he met Dr. Saito and got a tour of the rest of the facility. Besides his main door into his room Dr. Saito showed him there was also a ladder in his closet that went to the surface area of the tank for in case of emergencies.

Up on the surface it looks like a giant high school swimming pool only one end had a gradual decline into the water that would have looked like the beach if it had sand. There were also numerous refrigerators full of food that the scientists were trying to entice the merman to eat as well as an observation deck behind glass where some electric equipment was safe from the merman's electric waves where they studied him and made notes.

Besides Dr. Saito working there, there was an intern by the name of Karina Lyle assisting him. She was barely sixteen and one of the people the merman had tried to drown when she got too close. With the blunt honesty only a teenager would have she told Kotetsu she almost didn't come back, that she rather be somewhere singing but that the merman had too pretty of a face to wither away from not eating.

As Dr. Saito tried to explain to him what they had learned so far, Kotetsu browsed through some of the foods they has tried to feed the merman but failed. They tried the type of fish the merman had been caught with along with fish that were known to be in the area the ship that caught him had been in but the merman never showed any interest.

"Have you tried seaweed?" Kotetsu asked, noting that there were no plants of any kind.

Dr. Saito spoke very softly but as he leaned in to the explanation Kotetsu surmised that the answer was no. He left the duo to discuss what they should try next and went to look at what was in the fridges, which seemed to all be varying degrees of frozen.

Going back to his room, Kotetsu looked at the foods Anju had packed for him and took up what was dated as his lunch. He sat next to the pool, without being too close, and opened up his bento box.

Careful not to drop the insides of the roll, Kotetsu unwrapped a bit of seaweed from a salmon roll and threw the seaweed as far as he could into the tank before popping the rest of it into his mouth before it could fall apart too much.

"Mr. Kaburagi you can't go throwing things into the tank," Karina yelled at him.

"How else do you try to get him to eat?" Kotetsu asked but heard the water splash before he got an answer and turned to look.

The merman had surfaced, at least to the top of his head to mid nose. He was looking at Kotetsu before eyeing the seaweed, Kotetsu happy to note that he was right about the merman having green eyes. For a bit the merman studied the seaweed and, rather than picking it up with his hands, opened his mouth and sucked the seaweed in, along with some of the surrounding water and swallowed it.

Besides the sound of the water, the room was silent for a bit before Karina exclaimed that the merman ate and announced she was going to tell Lloyds to order more seaweed before running off to the zoo offices.

Kotetsu smiled to himself and returned to unwrapping the sushi, throwing the seaweed wrappers into the water for the merman to examine and eat by sucking it in as Kotetsu devoured the rest of it. He was about to start the sixth roll when it slipped from his fingers and into the water. He somehow doubted that they had a pool net long enough to get it back.

There were two more pieces left of the rolls so Kotetsu moved to unwrap the next one instead of dwelling on it. He was about to throw the seaweed in when he noticed that the merman had surface a little higher up this time, shoulders peeking out from the water, as he examined the dropped salmon roll in his hand.

Watching the merman, Kotetsu remained silent for a while, smiling a little at his puzzled expression. When the merman did nothing but stare at the sushi for a few minutes, Kotetsu leaned forward on his knees and used his hand to splash a bit of water.

Though swimming in the middle of the tank and far from Kotetsu's reach the merman swam backward to get further away at the sound and looked at Kotetsu with wide eyes.

Slowly, as to not startle him further, Kotetsu showed the merman the piece of whole sushi he was holding. When he was sure the merman had seen the roll, he placed the sushi in his mouth, making a show of chewing it and swallowing.

The merman looked at Kotetsu a while longer before looking back at the sushi in his hand. He rolled it between his fingers, squeezing a bit, making some of the rice fall out and nearly making him drop it. He sniffed it, looked at Kotetsu, and then placed it into his mouth. At first he held it in his mouth, as if waiting, before chewing slowly, a look of surprise lighting his features before he chewed more naturally and swallowed, then eyed Kotetsu.

Smiling, Kotetsu held out the last piece.

Seeing it the merman swam forward but then stopped, backing away again as he lowered himself back into the water so only his eyes up where above the water. It reminded Kotetsu of a bunny peeking at him from around a bush.

"You win," Kotetsu tossed the last sushi toward the merman, whom caught and devoured it. He chuckled when the merman saw he had no more to offer and went back to the depths of his tank just as Karina came back.

"Tell Lloyds to add salmon and rice to the list; we have ourselves a sushi fan," Kotetsu informed her.

Karina grumbled about cell phones not working in there and headed back out.


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out the merman, or Bunny as Kotetsu had taken to calling him, despite the disapproval of Karina, liked all sorts of fish. It was the dead, frozen presentation of it that had Bunny turning up his nose at it. They discovered this when Kotetsu thought it would be nice to put a goldfish into the tank to keep Bunny company and Bunny all but immediately ate it.

The fish they had been storing went to the other animals of the zoo and much of the refrigerators were replaced by smaller tanks of live fish for Bunny's meals. Typically they would put in two fish at a time and Bunny would eat one, saving the other to hunt down later. And soon enough they learned if Bunny didn't eat any of the fish at breakfast or lunch that he was silently demanding sushi.

Kotetsu got sushi making tips from Anju and though his rolls were never as well put together as his mother's it didn't seem to stop Bunny from enjoying them. So far salmon still seemed to be his favorite but he also ate the crab, shrimp and squid that Kotetsu presented him. The only one Bunny had rejected so far was eel, which Bunny had thrown at Kotetsu's head.

With regular meals Bunny gained the appropriate amount of weight and his trail shimmered; mostly blue with little flecks of pink when the light hit it just right. Though with improved health a better attitude didn't come as a result.

Outside of meal time Bunny would mostly stay at the bottom of the tank and ignore them. But that changed when Dr. Saito, Karina and a few other researchers tried to bring some equipment out of their observation room into the "pool room" to try and monitor Bunny more closely. Something about the equipment blocked some of Bunny's electrical interference so while they didn't work well they still worked for their purposes.

Peeking out of the water, just eyes up, Bunny watched them set up the equipment, perfectly still until they finished. He then swam back and forth, almost as if pacing, slowly at first but then more rapidly. Mid pace he dived into the water, only to spring up into the air like a dolphin near the edge by the equipment, and splash the equipment with a wave of water caused by a flicker of his tail.

The equipment was ruined and one of the researchers had nearly been electrocuted. Kotetsu yelled at Bunny for being "bad" and said he wasn't going to make sushi for him anymore but caved after a day. It wasn't like the merman understood what Kotetsu had said and he understood not wanting to be watched all the time, though he wasn't sure if Bunny even understood what any of the equipment did or if he just hated whatever the scientists brought out on pure principle.

After that splashing became Bunny's "go away" move when he was annoyed with them, which was almost every day. He splashed Karina the most, only seeming content to leave her alone when she would sing while she worked. The rest of the researchers and Dr. Saito were splashed about the same amount while Kotetsu was splashed the least even though he was around the most. Still the first time it happened Kotetsu had been too close to the side of the pool and fell in when he had been hit.

One of the scientists, Ivan, had managed to pull him out before Bunny could swim over, more than likely to try to drown him like he had previous people who had, in one way or another, fallen into the pool. Ivan, though rather shy, loved Japanese culture and, at Kotetsu's encouragement, began talking with him while they had free time, asking Kotetsu lots of questions and struggling with half learned Japanese at which Kotetsu tutored him.

For his first day off from this job, Kotetsu went home to spend the day with Kaede, going out for drinks with his old partner at the police station, Antonio, to catch up. Or rather listen to Antonio talk about the police station as Kotetsu couldn't really tell Antonio about his new job other then he worked security at the zoo. Their friend Keith was still the shining star of the force and Antonio still hadn't manage to ask out to the reporter Agnes Joubert that he had a crush on since he caught her tailing police squads for a scoop.

Even though it was a day off Kotetsu still had to return to the zoo for "night shift" so the scientists could go home. Instead of dropping by his room first, he went straight to the pool room to relieve them only to find the entire floor was wet and slippery. He look toward the pool to see Bunny was diving in and out of the water, splashing in every direction even though the scientists were hiding behind the glass.

"Kaburagi-san," Ivan's voice came over the speaker, "Get out before he hits you; he's been riled up pretty much all day."

"Why doesn't Karina sing," Kotetsu shouted over the splashing.

"I tried that you idiot," Karina took over the microphone. "He didn't care."

Kotetsu wanted to ask why they didn't try some of the sushi he left as a peace offering but as he started to shout he realized he didn't need to; the splashing had stopped. He turned back to the pool to see Bunny was looking at him.

At first Kotetsu wasn't sure if he should run out or go closer to the pool to try to smooth things out; even if Bunny didn't understand the calm tone of his voice usually had a calming effect on animals. But Bunny wasn't just an animal, his frustration that he was still in unfamiliar territory held against his will may have just reached its breaking point and it was just a coincidence that it was on the day that Kotetsu was gone.

Figuring as long as he stayed away from the side of the pool he would be safe, Kotetsu slowly walked a little closer, speaking softly.

"Hey Bunny, did you have a bad day? I'm sorry you're cooped up here; I'm sorry you have to be here at all but we're doing the best we can. Do you want some sushi?"

As Kotetsu spoke, Bunny just watched him, lowering himself a little more in the water as he got closer. He waited until Kotetsu stopped walking to dive under the surface.

"Bunny," Kotetsu called after him but shouted when Bunny sprung back up and splashed him with his tail. It was harder than the previous splashes, it knocking Kotetsu back into the wall, most of the impact taken by his right shoulder.

Kotetsu cursed under his breath, grasping his shoulder tightly as he panted and curled into himself a little. It just had to be right shoulder.

There was a sound, a smaller splash rather close to him that caught Kotetsu's attention. He looked up and saw Bunny at the side of the pool across from him, actually holding onto the top of the tank wall and peeking up at him, reminding Kotetsu again of a bunny peeking out from the bushes. This was the closest the merman had ever gotten to any of them outside of drowning attempts, having stuck toward the center of the water whenever he surfaced.

It took a lot of effort but Kotetsu managed to smile, "I'm okay Bunny, don't worry."

Bunny's eyes twitched bigger, then narrowed and he rose more out of the water to stick his tongue out at him, something he had seen Karina do at Kotetsu on occasion when she called him stupid before diving back into the water and swimming away.

A few minutes passed but no more splashes occurred and Kotetsu sighed as the scientists came out and rushed toward him. He kept it to himself that Bunny definitely understood more than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of the story by Dark Akuma Yaoi on tumblr: http://dark-akuma-yaoi.tumblr.com/image/91217998793  
> Isn't it adorable?!


	5. Chapter 5

Even with Bunny healthy it would be a long time before they could let the public know about him and open his exhibit at the zoo. The merman refused to acknowledge anything the scientists said to him, despite the fact Kotetsu now suspected he understood, and could still be rather violent when the mood struck him. Then, even if they kept guests below the surface of the tank and expected nothing out of Bunny other than to be looked at, he did not swim around enough in order for all the people who would want to see him to be able to do so. He seemed to prefer to stick to the corner of the tank without glass in order to make it hard to be seen.

It didn't help that, for whatever reason, Bunny hated it when Kotetsu had days off. His little tolerance for the scientists would fly out the window about an hour after so sign of Kotetsu and he would splash anyone who tried to go into the pool room, even if only trying to feed him. At least he didn't splash Kotetsu anymore when he came back after hurting him. He would see Kotetsu come in and make a face like he didn't care, as if he hadn't sent the entire day throwing a tantrum, and go back into the water like nothing happened.

After the Kotetsu's fourth off day, which he only got once a week, Lloyds wanted to take them away completely in order to keep Bunny calm. Of course Kotetsu wouldn't stand for that, he barely got to see his daughter as it was. He threatened to quit if Lloyds took away even one off day. It was an empty threat but it had worked for the time being.

During that time there was work still being done to the aquarium that they didn't have time to do in their rush to get Bunny someplace hidden away after his purchase. When Kotetsu first arrived they were working anywhere outside the pool area, wanting to stay away from Bunny but now there was nothing left to do except there.

Apollon Park was having the workers do a mural in the pool area for when the aquarium opened, for which they needed scaffolding for the high walls. Each day they would come and do something small in order to be around Bunny as little as possible and try to keep the paint fumes to a minimal since the aquarium had very little windows due to trying to keep Bunny a secret. The main ventilation was the roof that opened but they would only open it partway, again, because of the secrecy.

The first day they opened the roof, Bunny came up to the surface and stared up at it in a way Kotetsu could only describe as longing. He swam to the side of the tank and held onto the side, putting his head into his arms to bask in the sunlight. However the moment the workers came in to work he dived into the water, only to surface in the center to look back up at the sky.

Not sure how to go about making a little island for the pool, Kotetsu sent Ivan to the zoo gift shop and was pleased when he came back with a foam paddle board, featuring a dolphin. Careful as he approached the pool, Kotetsu set the paddle board into the water and pushed it towards Bunny.

When Bunny saw the paddle board he went back under water. He must have been watching in from underneath though because he came back up when nothing happened. Still he approached it slowly and poked it with his tail, quickly swimming away and watching it a bit before approaching it again. Next he sniffed it and almost bit it until Kotetsu cleared his throat to stop him, making Bunny look at the Japanese man warily.

Now having Bunny's attention, Kotetsu imitated Bunny from earlier, putting up his arms and resting his head in them in hopes Bunny would understand.

The paddle board wasn't big enough to support Bunny's weight but it was enough for him to relax his arms and head in order to bask in the sunlight. He used it each day the workers came and opened the roof, making Kotetsu ask Dr. Saito about getting Bunny a small island or maybe some sort of pool toy he could lay on. Though Dr. Saito liked the idea in the end it would be up to Mr. Lloyds or Maverick.

When Kotetsu returned after his first day off with the workers doing to mural he was pleased to note that there wasn't any splashing going on. That means Bunny either learned that Kotetsu would be coming back and he didn't have to worry or the open roof was enough to placate him. And though Kotetsu was tired from drinking too much with Antonio and Keith, Keith having kept making them take shots again and again, he wanted to check in on Bunny before he turned in for the night.

The workers were gone, though the roof was still open to vent out the paint fumes, and only a couple of the scientists remained. And even though the sun was gone, it being rather late, Bunny was still at the surface, looking up at the night sky.

Kotetsu spotted Ivan through the glass and waved, not looking where he was going. He didn't see what he knocked over but it caused something to wrap around his ankle and pull, knocking him over and dragging him in the direction the weight he knocked over rolled in. As he failed to find anything to grab to stop he vaguely heard some of the scaffolding fall over just before he was practically yanked into the tank and the weight tied to his ankle continued to pull him down.

Thankfully the rope between Kotetsu and the weight was long enough where Kotetsu wasn't pulled to the bottom of the tank where the pressure of the water probably would have killed him. Still he was too far from the surface and he hadn't gotten a deep breath of air before he was pulled under.

As Kotetsu hands struggled with the roe around his ankle, the sea water stinging his eyes, Kotetsu couldn't stop thinking of Kaede. He thought of her growing up without either of her parents and his eyes burned more, making him wonder if it was possible to cry under water. He pulled harder on the rope but it only cut into his hands and refused to budge.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bunny swimming toward him. Kotetsu wondered if Bunny was going to help him drown faster and if anyone would be able to help him at this depth. Bunny had never gotten anyone very deep when he attempted to drown them, probably why no one had died and here Kotetsu was practically up for grabs.

Kotetsu struggled when Bunny pulled on his wrists but his lack of strength made it a short fight. Still he was shocked when Bunny tried to pull him up, toward the surface, rather then down like he had to others previously.

Though his eyes stung and he was getting light headed Kotetsu watched Bunny look at him, seeming to be analyzing him, before letting go of his wrists. Kotetsu didn't have long to think about it though because Bunny then grabbed his face and pressed their lips together.

Slowly Kotetsu's light headedness vanished as Bunny forced air into his lungs, allowing bubbles to escape between them when Kotetsu needed to exhale. They stayed like that a while, Bunny breathing for him and Kotetsu allowed his eyes to shut.

When Kotetsu was as calm as he could get in this situation, Bunny closed Kotetsu's mouth with a tap on his jaw and Kotetsu held his breath but kept his eyes closed. He could feel Bunny pull on the rope and he moved his leg he best he could at Bunny's hands instructing him. The light headedness was returning when his leg was freed and Bunny returned to his mouth to feed him just a breath of air before wrapping his arms around him and quickly swimming them both upward.

The moment they broke the surface, Kotetsu gasped for air between coughs though his eyes stung too much to open and he continued to hold onto Bunny. He was shaking and his entire body felt heavy, he was amazed Bunny could hold him up.

There was a lot of noise but Kotetsu couldn't understand any of it, he was only really aware of Bunny swimming about, pulling him somewhere. It wasn't until he felt ground that he realized Bunny took him to where the ground slanted into the tank like the beach does the sea. He was still coughing a bit when Bunny laid him back, having gotten them far enough up where the water only grazed his shoulders once he was fully laying down.

It hurt but Kotetsu managed to open his eyes, though it was easy to smile up at the merman.

"Thank you Bunny."

A very brief smile flashed across Bunny's lips before he looked up and dived back into the water, away from the scientists rushing toward them.

Karina helped him sit up and held him closely, asking if he was alright.

Though Kotetsu wanted to do nothing more then pass out right then and there, he said that he was thanks to Bunny.

Two of the scientists whose names he hadn't learned yet helped Kotetsu to his feet, half carrying him to his room for Dr. Saito to look over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of the previous chapter on tumblr: http://reinodexibalba.tumblr.com/image/53608656096

After Dr. Saito said he was alright and all the scientists left Kotetsu stripped out of his clothes and took a long hot shower, going over what happened again and again in his head. It only seemed to make him more tired and he wasn't sure if he'd have the energy to get dressed into his pajamas when he left the bathroom.

It was, however, an instant wake up call to see Bunny swimming right outside his window into the tank and looking right at him.

Thank goodness he came out in the towel.

"Perverted Bunny," Kotetsu shouted, holding the towel more tightly around his waist.

Bunny just continued to look at him, not reacting to Kotetsu's shouting. He probably couldn't hear through the glass and water.

Pointing his finger downward, Kotetsu made a twirling motion, "Turn around."

Still not understanding Bunny looked behind him and then turned right back to him.

"Give me a minute," Kotetsu grumbled and grabbed some pajamas. He went back to the bathroom, dressed and came back with Bunny still there. "Is everything okay Bunny?"

When Bunny didn't respond again, Kotetsu sighed and ran his fingers through his damp hair. He walked over to the padded bench by the window and sat down, leaning a little against the glass, smiling when Bunny swam down to be on his level so they were face to face.

Though they had seen each other regularly now for weeks this was the first time Kotetsu was getting a good look at Bunny's face. The merman was definitely handsome, at least by human standards, green eyes all the more beautiful up close framed by pretty long eyelashes. Kotetsu vaguely wondered if Bunny was popular with the mermaids back home.

"Are you worried about me?" Kotetsu asked but got no answer, still he smiled and lay down on the bench, his fatigue kicking back in. "Sweet dreams Bunny."

It wasn't morning yet when Kotetsu awoke, chilled from not grabbing a blanket before lying down. He sat up, stretched and winced, rubbing and rotating his right shoulder as he looked into the tank.

The merman was no longer swimming up to his level and looking at him. Instead Bunny was a bit away, curled up the sand and appearing to be asleep. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say Bunny was curled up in the sand, much of the merman's torso covered in it like a makeshift blanket.

This was the first time Kotetsu had seen Bunny asleep, the merman usually still swimming around when Kotetsu turned in and up again before Kotetsu awoke. He found it odd that Bunny was sleeping so randomly towards the middle of the tank when he usually preferred his corner which was nearly a blind spot for anyone who wanted to see him.

Lying back down to stretch out his whole body, Kotetsu kept his eyes on the sleeping merman as he pondered Bunny's choice in sleeping location. It was then he could see that this was the angle, the closest Bunny could be to the window, and still see Kotetsu when he was lying down on the bench.

It was possible Kotetsu was reading too much into Bunny's reasoning, maybe the merman always slept there for his sand blanket, but Kotetsu couldn't help but smile in his way too wide way that Antonio referred to as his goofy face. Usually that smile was reserved for when talking about Kaede but it felt oddly good to extend that smile to another person.

Thankful that the bench wasn't attached to the wall, Kotetsu stood and pushed it into the corner close to the TV to be a substitute couch. He then pushed the bed away from the far wall, thankful for the carpet that allowed it to slide with ease, to the tank window so the length of the bed went alongside the glass.

As Kotetsu lay back down to return to sleep, he looked into the tank again.

At some point, Bunny had awoken and was sitting up, the sand sliding off his body as he rubbed his eyes, at which Kotetsu wondered how that worked underwater. The merman looked up, at Kotetsu, seemed to determine that Kotetsu's new arrangement was acceptable and laid back down as well. He used his tail to rebury his torso in the sand before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Kotetsu yawned, closing his eyes to do the same. When he awoke again and looked into the tank he could see Bunny was already awake and using his paddleboard to bath in the sunlight at the surface. He was going to get dressed in his normal attire but saw something in his drawer that made him change his mind and once he was dressed he used the ladder in his closet to climb up to the surface of the tank.

The moment Karina spotted him; she put her hands onto her hips with scowl, "What do you think you're wearing?"

"A swim suit," Kotetsu answered as innocently as he could. He didn't want to explain that the old fashioned white and blue striped bodysuit was a gag gift from Antonio for his last birthday. It was also currently the only swim suit he owned.

"And what, pray tell, do you think you're going to do in that relic?" Karina asked evenly, though Kotetsu could imagine a vein popping in her forehead.

"Go swimming," Kotetsu admitted to himself it was hard to act innocent when he couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you stupid," Karina gave up her even tone to shout at him. "You almost drowned yesterday!"

"And Bunny saved me," Kotetsu reminded her.

"Stop calling him Bunny, he's a merman, and he's dangerous," Karina pointed in Bunny's direction as if she thought Kotetsu forgot what Bunny looked like.

"We can't just keep calling him merman all the time, besides "Bunny" is cute," Kotetsu had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at Karina's expression.

"Then pick a name suitable for a merman," Karina nearly growled, "Poseidon, Trident, Eric, Sebastian; not some cute fluffy animal which he is nothing like."

"How is Eric a merman's name?" Kotetsu chuckled when he succeeded in making Karina growl at him. "Karina, it's sweet that you're worried but Bunny saved me yesterday. Why would he try to hurt me now?"

The girl's face went red and Karina stammered a moment before shouting, "I'm not worried about you!"

Then Karina was spluttering because he was hit by a splash of water, Bunny glaring at her from the tank.

"I don't think Bunny likes you yelling at me," Kotetsu offered her the towel he brought up from his room, one with a snake on it with his family's logo on it from the bar his brother still ran in their home town.

For a moment Karina stared at him, face redder than before. Slowly she reached up and took the towel and held it against her cheek though not really making an effort to dry off. She murmured a 'thank you' before heading back to the observation deck.

Kotetsu waited until she was inside before facing the pool, seeing that Bunny was no longer paying attention to him, relaxing in the sunlight. Moving silently he went to the end of the tank and sat down, putting his feet in the water first.

The sound caught Bunny's attention and he turned to Kotetsu. He looked at the man, then his limbs in the water but didn't move toward him or, much to Kotetsu's delight, further away.

Waiting until Bunny was looking at his face again, Kotetsu slipped into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04/01/16
> 
> NO PRANK! Just wanted something nice today.

Kotetsu had barely gotten into the water when he could feel someone's hands trying to lift him out of the water. He nearly laughed when he saw that was Bunny, trying to hold him up. With his best smile he placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder and waited until he had his attention to speak in a soft even tone.

"It's alright Bunny."

It took a while for Bunny to relax his hold, even when Kotetsu tried to pull free. The merman only relented when Kotetsu repeatedly, remaining calm, said it was okay and held onto the side of the tank.

The Japanese man waited a moment before pushing off the side and further into the tank. This time he couldn't stop himself from laughing at Bunny's horrified expression. He made a show of staying above the surface and swimming about so Bunny could see Kotetsu was fine as long as nothing was pulling him under the surface.

Slowly Bunny's face went from horrified to awe struck. Apparently it never occurred to the merman that the creatures around him could swim. He simply watched Kotetsu a bit longer before breaking out into the biggest smile Kotetsu had seen on him, Kotetsu unable to help but think how cute Bunny looked just then.

No longer afraid that Kotetsu was going to drown on him, Bunny swam with him around the tank, Kotetsu careful not to get too far away from the side in case he cramped up or needed a rest. Though Kotetsu couldn't go underwater with him, at least not for very long, Bunny was absolutely beaming and not seeming to notice the workmen or the scientist in the least as they moved about the tank.

By the time lunch rolled around Kotetsu was grateful for the distraction so he could get out. He hadn't swum in ages and his limbs were exhausted. Some part of him thought it was a miracle he hadn't drowned from not being able to put out the effort to stay afloat anymore.

Ivan came over, putting a towel around the older man's shoulders as he smiled in his bashful way, "You were amazing Kaburagi-san, I never would have been willing to get into the tank with him."

"It helps to know he doesn't want me dead," Kotetsu half chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. Really he should have taken a break sooner but every time he tried to go back to the side Bunny would give him this sad kicked bunny look and he didn't have the heart to.

"Try not to keel over in the mean time," Karina, whom had changed into some dry clothes, shoved a plastic wrapped sandwich into his hands. "You're not a young guy anymore."

"I can't tell whether you're being nice or mean," Kotetsu half unwrapped the sandwich, holding it in the plastic as he ate in an attempt to contain the crumbs.

There was a splash and the three humans turned to look at the merman who had popped up by Kotetsu's legs. They remained silent as Bunny hovered near Kotetsu, using the man as a barricade between him and the other two.

Kotetsu grinned at the merman, wanting to ruffle the merman's hair but unsure of how Bunny would react to such a gesture.

"Hey Bunny, these are my friends, Karina and Ivan," Kotetsu pointing to each one as he spoke, than chuckled. "Though I've never introduced myself now, have I?" He pointed at himself, smiling brightly, "I'm Kotetsu. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi."

Though Kotetsu suspected that Bunny understood more than he let on, the merman gave no indication on whether or not he understood the names. He simply eyed Karina and Ivan a bit before turning back to Kotetsu and gently pulling on his ankle.

"I can't go back into the water yet Bunny," Kotetsu smiled at him. "I'm eating." He made a show of taking a bite of his sandwich and chewing.

The merman gave away his understanding by pouting, actually quite adorably pouting, at Kotetsu, still holding onto his ankle.

"You haven't been getting lessons from my daughter… Have you?" Kotetsu tried his hardest to resist the look. Really he was much too old to be so easily manipulated.

"Daughter," Karina asked and stared at Kotetsu in disbelief, speaking for the first time since Bunny approached them.

"Yeah," Kotetsu nodded. "She's nine."

As Karina continued to stare, Ivan softly asked, "Does that mean you're married Kaburagi-san?"

The smile from talking about his daughter turned sad, Kotetsu shaking his head slightly. "I'm a widower."

Though Karina looked like she wanted to ask more, she stopped when she noticed something that made her eyes widen. At the same Kotetsu felt something wet and a little heavy move onto his lap.

When Kotetsu looked down he was surprised to see Bunny had lifted himself a bit out of the water to rest his head on Kotetsu's lap. One of Bunny's arms came up to wrap around Kotetsu's leg, the other hand resting on Kotetsu's knee.

Kotetsu stared a moment, not sure what to think of it. Was this another way of Bunny trying to get Kotetsu back into the water? Or had Bunny understood what Kotetsu said and was trying to offer comfort?

Almost nervously, Bunny's thumb caressed over Kotetsu's knee and his arm gave Kotetsu's leg a tiny squeeze.

Smiling, Kotetsu gently stroked over Bunny's hair, smiling more when the merman stayed relaxed under his hand.

It seemed like Kotetsu should say something, thank Bunny for this gesture, but he could bring himself to break the silent understanding between them.


End file.
